Jack Spicer
Jack Spicer is a self-proclaimed "Evil Boy Genius" and one of the main antagonists. He specializes in robotics and controls his own robot army. In his first appearance, he met the Heylin witch, Wuya, and learned of the mystical Shen Gong Wu. He has stated several times that he has wanted to rule the world since second grade. His grandmother gave him his infamous heli-bot when he turned evil. He often resorted to sobbing in public or screaming in terror due to his many defeats. Jack lives in his wealthy parents' basement, which he uses as his "secret" lab. He has a younger cousin named Megan. Examples of Jack's "evil heroes" were Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean. Before these two showed up, Jack was the dragons' most formidable enemy. He looked up to those evil heroes and tried to form partnerships with them, usually ending up with him getting hurt (emotionally and physically). Personality Jack occupied himself by designing, building, and repairing his own robotic soldiers, who often double as his own personal servants. His standard is the Jack-Bot. Despite his genius and technological prowess, he was very clumsy, goofy, and immature, and had little common sense. He often used dated and odd-sounding sayings and phrases, and was somewhat eccentric. Despite his frequent defeats, he was often over-confident in his own "genius". He was cantankerous, churlish, whiny, and obnoxious, and virtually every character in the series found Jack annoying. Jack's off-screen parents were exceedingly wealthy, but they often ignored him, sending him money and lavish gifts likely out of guilt for their neglect. Jack is very fearful, paranoid, and neurotic; if he found himself in danger, his confidence slipped, and he often panicked. Jack also "doesn't do well in enclosed spaces" and had an extreme fear of rejection and failure. Despite this, Jack attended nearly every Shen Gong Wu appearance, prepared to battle. When Jack was visiting the Ying-Yang World, he lost his good chi and emerged as "Good Jack", who was overwhelmingly cheery, self-sacrificing, and idealistic. When the opposite occurs and he lost all of his good chi, his pure-evil self was nearly identical to his normal self, but was much less whiny and childish. Jack was not only among the most inept of the monk's enemies, but likely the most good-natured as well. Jack occasionally allied with the side of good, albeit usually with a selfish ulterior motive, such as when he rescued the Xiaolin monks from Wuya in Days Past. He made a genuine attempt to turn good in The Apprentice, although ultimately he gave it up and returned to evil. It was suggested that Jack is not a truly evil character, but was siding with the Heylin because of his fear that he would fail at being good, just as he failed at being evil. His motivation for world-domination was to compensate for his own feelings of worthlessness. Physical Appearance Jack is tall, thin, and extremely pale, with red eyes and spiky red hair. He has an oval-shaped face, a pointed nose, a widow's peak, and thick, black eyebrows. He is in his teens and dresses in a "Gothic/Punk Rock" style, typically wearing a long, black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. Accessories include his heli-pack and signature yellow spiral goggles. He has black marks under his eyes, probably drawn on with make-up. Partnership Lists Jack had many allies. In chronological order, they are: Xiaolin Showdown * Wuya * Le Mime * Katnappé * Tubbimura * Chameleon-Bot * Xiaolin Monks (to stop Wuya) * Robo-Jack * PandaBubba * Vlad * Cyclops * Jack Spicer's Evil Dreamteam * Chase Young * Gigi * Hannibal Roy Bean Xiaolin Chronicles * Wuya * Tubbimura, Katnappe and Cyclops * Chase Young * Tiny Sim Relationships Wuya Wuya brought Jack into the world of Shen Gong Wu. He gave her very little respect but would usually take her back after a betrayal. First, she wanted to drop Jack for Katnappé but Katnappé only wanted the Golden Tiger Claws. She then abandoned Jack after forming Mala Mala Jong. After the Xiaolin defeat Mala Mala Jong, she attempted to reconcile with Jack, who rejected her. Jack caught her trying to get the Reversing Mirror and taunted her for not having arms to retrieve it herself. Jack turned against Wuya when she became ruler of the world. He sent Omi back in time to get a new puzzle box from Grand Master Dashi. They used the puzzle box to strip away her powers and return her to ghostly form. After Wuya lost her power, she began working with Katnappé, and Jack started working with Robo-Jack. After both being betrayed, Wuya attempted to reforge her alliance with Jack, but he was not able to trust her. However, they did work together again, initially with the aid of Vlad. Often getting on each other's nerves, the duo have quarrels not even related to Shen Gong Wu. For example, in the episode Royal Rumble, the two were arguing about the gathering of Shen Gong Wu, and pudding cups (or lack thereof). However, there are (rare) occasions when they get along well, such as in the episode Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil, where they both laughed at Jack's cousin, Megan, trapped in one of Jack's Bubble Bot's shields; she also compliments him often in the episode Chameleon, for one of his real successes. After the opening in season three, Wuya was off and on helping Jack, merely because she was tired of sitting around in Chase Young's lair. In episodes like: "Oil in the Family", "Omi Town", and "Treasure of the Blind Swordsman", she was helping him (or more likely herself) getting new Shen Gong Wu, or defeating the monks; in the season finale, she was the one standing nearest to Jack, signifying that their old alliance may once more be in effect. Chase Young Chase was Jack's "evil hero." From Chase's debut, he had tried to impress the immortal warrior, often showing heavy senses of envy at Chase's citadel, power, and his jungle cats. At first, Chase accepted the boy genius into his lair, helping with his showdown against Master Monk Guan, and generally being a supporter of his evil. Later, however, Chase developed Jack a nickname reflecting his impression of him: Insect. He often saw Jack as insignificant and otherwise useless. He was one of the Heylin members to hate Jack; he never saw Jack as an ally, and as previously stated, only as an insect. Later on however, he accepted Jack into his palace with the other villains, saying that in his own idiotic way, he was the one that led Chase to be the ruler of the world. Once the monks made it into his citadel, it was Chase, Evil Omi, and Jack that greeted them, Jack countering every Shen Gong Wu attack with the Reversing Mirror before it could hurt him. After this occasion, Chase had never shown any respect for him, even when Jack trapped Chase in the Sphere of Yun, taking control of all of Chase's possessions. Jack's idolization of Chase is still carried on in Xiaolin Chronicles. Hannibal Roy Bean Jack's other evil hero, Hannibal Roy Bean, was the personification of pure evil. He was sealed in the Ying-Yang World by Chase Young, who thought the Heylin was getting a little crowded. He was sealed for 1500 years, until Jack stumbled across him. When Jack met Hannibal, he pointed out many of Jack's flaws. When Jack denied it all, Hannibal also said that Jack had the makings of a truly evil villain. Although, it was possible that Hannibal was lying for his own benefit, attempting to get Jack to release him. When the monks, in hot pursuit came, they were greeted by none other than Jack, sitting sadly on Hannibal's throne, saying that he was tricked. When they were leaving, they ran into another Jack. Then, using The Ring of Nine Dragons, they reunited Good and Real Jack, exposing Hannibal, who somehow got ahold of the Moby Morpher. After that, Jack and Hannibal never really worked together. Except in the episode ¨Omitown¨, when Wuya forced Jack to work with her and Hannibal to get rid of Omi. Xiaolin Dragons Although in season one they were enemies as they go off to gather the Shen Gong Wu. Later, in Seasons Two and Three, Jack shown to have a bit of a close frienemy-ship between them. Such as in Days Past when he rescues and team up with the Dragons to defeat Wuya after she became solid again. Later near the end of Citadel of Doom after Wuya was put back in the puzzlebox, Omi asked Jack to join their team by declined and even said when they are not fighting for the Shen Gong Wu they could go out for ice cream. After example is in The Deep Freeze when after Wuya teamed up with Raksha The Dragon decide to take Jack back to the Temple and see where he going to sleep. Next In The Apprentice when Jack lose the position to be the Apprentice of Chase to Katnappe and Robo-Jack locking out of the house, Omi convinced Jack to turn good and become a Dragon like him and the others (with the others hating the idea). At first, it went well until Jack turned evil again. Abilities Jack was a robotic-engineering genius and commands an army of Jack-Bots. He occasionally modified them to have better defenses, new weaponry, or alterations appropriate for the setting. He invented a time machine, although it required the Eye of Dashi for power. He developed a Shen-Gong-Wu-locating sensor, allowing him to find Shen Gong Wu without Wuya's help. *'High Intellect': As unbelievable as it sounded, in his own idiotic way, Jack's most dangerous weapon was his genius-level intellect. He was easily one of the top mortal minds on the planet as he was able to create hundreds of devices, including a working time machineDays Past and a Shen Gong Wu detector. His most frequently used robots were the Jack-Bots, floating robots, equipped with saws, machine guns and any other kinds of weapons. *'Figure Ice Skating': He had ice-skating lessons that came in handy in an off-screen showdown. *'Flight: '''Because of his helibot from his grandmother, he can use it to fly around. *'Well Connected: As shown in the last episode, he (supposedly) was able to gather nearly every single villain that the monks have ever faced, including Chase Young, who considered Jack incompetent, Hannibal Roy Bean, also considered Jack incompetent, and Wuya as well. This showed that he at least had good enough connections to them to cause every single one of them to launch a full attack on the monks.Screams of the Siren *'''High Physical Abilities: While not a warrior, he had shown above-average physical attributes in his showdowns and Shen Gong Wu hunts. Without his robotic minions, he was largely defenseless against the appreciably stronger Xiaolin Warriors. Despite almost constant defeats at the hands of his enemies and rivals from both sides, he remained persistent, coming to nearly every Shen Gong Wu location. Weapons *Monkey Staff: His signature Shen Gong Wu was the Monkey Staff, as he used it more than any other Wu. *'Jack-Bots': Jack had a wide array of robots named Jack-Bots with different forms, functions and weapons that he used as his own army. Triumphs His earliest success was when he released Wuya from her puzzle box, and was the first one to collect a Shen Gong Wu in fifteen hundred years. One of his greatest achievements was when he created a robot double of Kimiko Tohomiko, and made off with all the Shen Gong Wu, except the Mantis Flip Coin. His winning streak continued in when he defeated Omi, because Omi had split himself up using the Ring of the Nine Dragons. He did, however, regress to his usual standard after the the loss to Omi and Jermaine. He had some more success later on, where he once again defeated Omi in a showdown for the Hoduku Mouse, in the Earth's core. Nevertheless, this success was cut short by the giant spiders, who were tearing apart the world. His greatest achievement was in the episode "The New Order", where he trapped Chase Young in the Sphere of Yun, getting control of Chase's Jungle Cats, and his lair. In this episode, he antagonized the Xiaolin Monks with the Jungle Cats along with Cyclops. Another success was in the episode The Black Vipers, where he gained control of the Viper Gang by capturing them with his Jack-Bots. Although, it says that in the episode Time After Time:Part II, without Omi, the weakened and less-unified monks were unable to stop Jack, after he had managed to upgrade his army of Jack-Bots, from acquiring all the Shen Gong Wu and conquering the world, even defeating Chase Young, Wuya and Hannibal Bean in the progress. He ruled with an iron fist, imprisoning the Xiaolin and Heylin warriors, keeping them locked in his prison, using the Xiaolin Warriors as entertainment in his Colosseum and keeping the Heylin Warriors in a torture chamber (consisting of Hannibal Bean being secured to a stand with a plaque underneath stating "Musical Fruit", Wuya manacled to the wall in a cheerleading uniform and Chase secured in place with yellow paint being constantly applied to his stomach). After an escape attempt roughly 80 years later, Jack slaughtered all the Xiaolin warriors except for Omi and Dojo. He also seemed to be the one who assembled all the villains at the end of Time After Time: Part II, signifying that the monk's oldest enemy may also be their most dangerous. Episode Appearances Season Two Season Three |Chronicles= Season One }} Did You Know...? *Although Wuya had conquered the world two times and was the most powerful being in the universe in her human form, Jack seemed to respect Chase and Hannibal more than her and he even affiliated with the Xiaolin Monks to defeat her. *As seen in "Laws of Nature", Jack is allergic to liver. *With the exception of The Return of Master Monk Guan, Jack Spicer has appeared in every episode of every season. *He expressed a romantic interest in Kimiko in the episode Chameleon, but this is never mentioned again after that episode. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Heylin Side Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heylin